Hide And Seek
by Willow21
Summary: A poker night, a date, a surprise and general light hearted staff banter. Chapter 12 in the Stone By Stone series (Updated - if you've read it before just skip straight to part 5)
1. Part 1

**Title: Hide And Seek  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** A poker night, a date, a surprise and general light hearted staff banter.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 11.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author Note**: If you've read this chapter before, you will notice that I've changed the ending. Sorry to anyone who liked the old ending, but on further consideration, it just didn't fit.

* * *

**Part I**

**Monday March 7th 2005 **

"Shouldn't you should be studying?" Jed asked his youngest daughter.

"Not continuously, no," Zoey replied. "Come on, a restaurant and then back here. Although we could be like a normal couple and go to a bar or club."

"Except that you're not a normal couple."

"Apparently not," Zoey agreed. "Mom said it would be okay," she smiled.

"That didn't work when you were six, what makes you think it'll work now?"

"Because now I'm all big and grown up," Zoey said. "Tell him, Leo," she turned to the chief of staff as he entered the Oval Office and placed some memos on the desk.

"No," Leo replied. "Whatever it is, I'm not getting involved."

Even though Zoey didn't actually need anyone's permission to go out on a date, she knew that Charlie would be happier if they had it. So she turned back to her father and smiled, "Dad?"

"Yes, okay. Don't be back late."

"Thank you," Zoey grinned and left the office to give Charlie the good news.

"Zoey got a date?" Leo asked with a smile.

"She's too young for dates," Jed replied. "She's going for a meal with a friend."

"Charlie?"

"Yes."

Leo smiled and then changed the subject. "Josh is meeting with Bassett this afternoon."

"He's going to sort it?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine, don't worry," Leo assured him.

"Good. Can you believe he'd hold up the bill over something this petty?"

Leo gave Jed an amused look. "You've been president for six years and this sort of political maneuvering still surprises you?"

"This isn't political maneuvering, Leo, it's self-serving crap."

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "Josh'll sort it."

Jed put his glasses on and started to read the memos Leo had handed him, then he had a thought. He looked up at Leo and smiled, "It's poker tonight," he said, before taking off his glasses and standing up.

"You're not about to do what I think, are you?" Leo asked.

"Too right," Jed replied. "Charlie," he said as he entered the outer office. "Zoey gone?"

"You just missed her, Sir. I can get her..."

"No that's fine," Jed interrupted. "Poker tonight in Leo's office."

"Tonight, Sir?" Charlie reluctantly replied.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic, Charlie."

"The thing is, I kind of had plans."

"More important than poker with your colleagues?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jed smiled. "Right answer. Have her home at a decent hour and take plenty of protection."

"Yes, Sir," Charlie smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DONNA!"

"Yes," Donna appeared almost immediately at Josh's door.

"Do you just hover waiting for my call?" he asked.

"I was filing. What's wrong?"

"Poker tonight in Leo's office."

"Yes I know, you told me."

"Leo said to invite you," Josh added.

"Really? I thought it was a senior staff event?"

"Event?" Josh asked. "It's a group of people playing poker. Debbie's usually there and Charlie. If you don't want..."

"No, I do. It could be fun."

"Good. Nine o'clock in Leo's office."

"You play for real money don't you?"

"Well yeah, but the highest stake is 5, we're not talking Vegas here."

"Can you lend me some money?"

"You've only just been paid."

"Your point being?"

"I'll lend you some money."

"Thank you," Donna smiled. "Don't forget you're meeting with Bassett at 4."

"It's only 2.30."

"I'm just being efficient."

"Go and be efficient at your desk."

"Hey," Sam leant in the other doorway just as Donna left.

"'S'up?" Josh asked.

"You remember I'm away after tomorrow until next Monday?"

"Yes," Josh nodded. "Although I hadn't realized when you came back to work here, it was on a part time basis," he smiled.

Part 2 ...


	2. Part 2

**Title: Hide And Seek  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** A poker night, a date, a surprise and general light hearted staff banter.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 11.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author Note**: If you've read this chapter before, you will notice that I've changed the ending. Sorry to anyone who liked the old ending, but on further consideration, it just didn't fit.

* * *

**Part II **

**Monday Evening 9pm - Leo's Office**

"No Charlie or Debbie?" CJ asked.

"Charlie has a date," Josh smiled.

"I relented," Jed told Leo. "And Debbie's banned," he added.

"Why?" Sam asked as he shuffled the deck.

"Because she's too good," Toby replied.

"How good can she be?" Sam asked.

"She was a professional gambler," Josh told him.

"But was she any good?"

"Last time she played she cleaned us all out," Leo answered.

"So she's banned," Jed added. "Anyway she said she had a prior engagement." He turned to Josh, "I thought Donna was coming?"

"She's getting more beer," Josh told him.

"You really are a gentleman, Josh," CJ said.

"Women's lib, CJ," Josh replied. "She was finishing something."

"It's 9.15 on a Monday night and you've got her working?" Leo asked.

"She's emailing my mom," Josh sighed.

"Hey, I heard your mom's dating?" Jed asked.

"Really?" CJ smiled.

"She is," Josh agreed.

"Have you met him?" CJ asked.

"I haven't been home since last June, so no. She seems happy with him though."

"According to Donna," Sam added.

"What did I do?" Donna asked as she entered the office.

"You speak to my mom more than I do."

"Which wouldn't be hard," Sam smiled.

"Are we actually going to play poker?" Toby asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A Secret Service Car Driving Across Washington - 11pm **

"I miss your dorm room," Charlie complained.

"You don't like my room in the Mansion?"

"Yeah, it's a lovely room. Some impressive paintings, nice views of Washington, butler service, cable TV, en-suite bathroom."

"Don't forget the king sized bed," Zoey smiled.

"As if I could."

"It's very comfortable."

"I'd imagine."

"And yet when we get back you'll sit on one of the chairs."

"Yes," Charlie agreed. "They are antique chairs though."

"The bed is far more comfortable."

"So you said."

"You should try lying on it and see what you think," Zoey suggested.

"I could."

"But you won't," Zoey predicted.

"Probably not, no."

"Why?"

"Really? You're really asking me that?

"Yeah."

"Let's see," Charlie began. "It may have something to do with where the bed is."

"You'd prefer it if it was under the window?" Zoey teased.

"I'd prefer it if it was in another building entirely."

Zoey grinned. "So it's not the bed, it's the thought of having sex in the White House that you don't like."

"No, it's the thought of having sex with your parents only fifty feet away and secret service agents outside the door."

"Ah," Zoey nodded. "We could go to your apartment."

"Oh yeah. The secret service are going to agree to the third daughter spending the night in my neighborhood."

"So we're kind of stuck really."

"Yeah."

As the car turned in through the White House gates, Zoey leant forward and asked one one the agents in the front a question.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Yes he is, ma'am," the agent replied.

"My father is still in Leo's office playing poker," Zoey told Charlie. "My mother is in Kansas, neither of my sisters are here. So let's have sex."

"Not the most romantic proposition I've ever had," Charlie replied.

"Take it or leave it."

Charlie pretended to consider his options. "I'll take it," he smiled. "But if your father finds out..."

"My dad's a man of the world, Charlie. I'm fairly sure he won't be shocked by what goes on between a man and woman in private."

"He may be when the woman in question is his youngest daughter," Charlie replied as he followed Zoey into the residence.

Part 3


	3. Part 3

**Title: Hide And Seek  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** A poker night, a date, a surprise and general light hearted staff banter.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 11.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author Note**: If you've read this chapter before, you will notice that I've changed the ending. Sorry to anyone who liked the old ending, but on further consideration, it just didn't fit.

* * *

**Part III**

**Leo's Office - 11pm **

"Are you going to meet a tall, dark, handsome stranger?" Sam grinned at CJ after she'd finished telling them about her recent visit to Madame Rosina, the palmist.

"They don't tell you things like that," CJ replied.

"You're crazy," Josh told her.

"Donna and Carol came with me," CJ told him.

"Did they have their palms read?" Josh asked.

"We did," Donna replied.

"Then you're crazy as well," Josh said. "You can't possibly believe in it."

"Why, because you're a cynic?"

"I'm not a cynic," Josh replied. "Why are you all grinning?" he asked.

"Give me your hand," CJ instructed. Josh held out his left hand and CJ studied it for a second. "Okay. This is your life line, you'll be glad to hear that it's long, although there is a small break just before half way down, which'll be when you were shot."

"No. Hang on." Josh said. "You're telling me that if I'd had my palm read 10 years ago, Gypsy whoever would have told me I was gonna be shot?"

"No, don't be an idiot. She would have been able to tell that you were going to be seriously ill, although she may not have told you."

"Then what's the point...?" Sam joined the discussion.

"They don't want to scare you."

"Okay, but wouldn't some kind of warning about what was going to happen be nice?" Josh wondered.

"Not if you can't change it," CJ replied.

"Which brings be back to my first question," Sam said. "What's the point?"

Jed smiled as he watched them. It was good to see the staff relaxing in each others company, something they didn't do often enough these days. The conversation had now turned to their up coming trip to New Mexico. While work was technically a banned subject at their poker evenings, it was hard to avoid completely, so he let them carry on.

"You're going to be what?" Sam was asking Donna and CJ.

"They're going to be sprayed," Josh supplied.

"With what?"

"Fake tan."

"Sprayed?" Toby asked, "Like a car in the shop?"

"Not exactly, but yes. They spray self tanned lotion on and in a few hours you have a tan," Donna replied.

"What's wrong with how you look now?" Josh asked.

"I'm pale."

"I like that," Josh replied without thinking.

CJ stared at him. "How's it your business?"

Josh recovered quickly. "I'm just saying, plenty of men like alabaster skin."

"Well, we're going to a reception and we want a tan for a change," CJ replied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Residence - 12.30am **

Charlie hung up his cell phone and reached for his pants while Zoey watched him from the bed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"That was Josh, the game's over."

"And?" Zoey asked.

"Your father will be up here in a few minutes and you know he'll come by your room."

"He'll have drinks with Leo after the game, he always does."

"Oh well that makes all the difference. Not only the president but his chief of staff will be calling by."

"And you'd arranged for Josh to call you when the game was over?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't Josh think that was a little odd?" Zoey asked.

"No, why would he?" Charlie pulled his top on. "Have you seen my socks?"

"Charlie," Zoey began. "We're both adults, we're in a relationship, my father knows about us and he approves. So I ask again, what are you doing?"

"Him knowing and maybe approving is one thing, actually finding me in here..."

"Are you going to climb out of the window?" Zoey was quite amused by Charlie's behavior but she could see he was serious, so she got out of bed and started to get dressed. "It is a comfortable bed though isn't it?" she asked.

"I didn't notice," Charlie smiled. "My mind was on other things."

"Like my father?"

"Definitely not your father."

"Good," Zoey smiled. "Come on then, to the den to await my evil father's return."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't see it," Jed told Leo as they traveled up in the elevator. "They seem the same as they always have, not that I've ever studied them that closely you understand."

"Maybe I'm wrong," Leo said.

"I think you are," Jed agreed. "My powers of deduction are legendary and if I can't see it..." he smiled. "But just say you are right, will it matter do you think?"

"If I am right, it hasn't mattered so far."

Jed nodded. "He should talk to CJ though, because if she finds out from the press she isn't going to be happy and you could find yourself looking for a new deputy," he smiled.

"I might have a word with him," Leo reluctantly agreed. "I can hardly criticize them though can I? Not that I'd want to."

"No," Jed agreed. "And they aren't doing anything wrong."

"I know."

"So where is Debbie tonight?"

"Yoga."

"Yoga?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well that image is going to stay with me," Jed good naturedly complained.

Part 4


	4. Part 4

**Title: Hide And Seek  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** A poker night, a date, a surprise and general light hearted staff banter.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 11.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author Note**: If you've read this chapter before, you will notice that I've changed the ending. Sorry to anyone who liked the old ending, but on further consideration, it just didn't fit.

* * *

**Part IV**

**Wednesday**

"What do you know about astronomy?" CJ asked as she followed Josh into his office.

Josh frowned, "Is this a continuation of Monday night's palm reading session?"

"That would be astrology, I'm talking about astronomy; you know, space?"

"Ah," Josh nodded. "Nothing. Why?"

"Donna said you knew a woman from NASA."

"Yes. I also know the first lady, but I know absolutely nothing about thorasic surgery."

"Fair point. Although Donna did imply that you know the NASA woman in a way that I sincerely hope you don't know the first lady."

"I've met her twice," Josh objected.

"And they weren't dates?"

"No. What's the sudden interest in astronomy?"

"President's been invited to the opening of a new observatory while we're in New Mexico next month."

"Fascinating."

"CJ," Donna interrupted them, "Carol's looking for you, something on the wires you need to see."

"Oh I knew this week was going too well," CJ sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CJ looked at Leo, "Do you want to tell him?"

"You're the press secretary."

"He's going to want to go in there."

"Then you have to stop him."

"Yeah," CJ sighed. "Someone also needs to tell Charlie and Zoey."

"I don't think they'll care," Josh said. "They've wanted to go public since the beginning, it was the secret service who didn't think it was a good idea."

"I'll tell the president," CJ reluctantly agreed.

"I've spoken to Treasury," Leo added. "You might want to warn Charlie," he told Josh.

While Josh went to talk to Charlie; Leo and CJ entered the Oval Office. "Do have a moment, Mr President?" Leo asked.

"This doesn't look good," Jed said.

CJ hesitated for a second. "There are some photographs on an internet news site, The Herald, of Charlie and Zoey on Monday night. There's one of them entering Lagoonda and a couple of them leaving. There's also one of them sitting at the table holding hands."

"Obviously the outdoor shots aren't a problem," Leo began.

"They aren't?" Jed asked angrily.

"No," Leo insisted. "Anyone on the street with a camera phone could have taken them. I've spoken to Treasury about the indoor shot."

"How the hell did anyone know they were going to Lagoonda?" Jed demanded.

"The restaurant staff would have known," CJ replied.

"Treasury think it was most likely a member of staff who took the photos and gave them to The Herald," Leo added.

"You mean sold," Jed amended as Ron Butterfield and Max Phillips, the head of Zoey's detail, entered the office. "Ron?"

"Mr President," Ron began. "We're sure there wasn't a security breach. One of waiters has a cousin who's a cub reporter at the Herald."

Jed nodded. "Will it be a problem, Ron? You weren't keen on them going public."

"We'll increase her protection and we'll be monitoring Charlie's mail and email. There haven't been any specific threats."

"Charlie, you're okay with this?" Jed asked.

"Yes, Sir," Charlie agreed. Although he hated the idea of his mail and email being monitored, he remembered only too well what happened last time.

"Okay," Jed nodded. "I need to talk to Zoey," he said.

"I can do that, Sir," Max offered.

"No," Jed shook his head. "I think Charlie and I should do it. Let me know when she gets back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good," Zoey said.

"Good?" Jed asked.

"Yes." Zoey looked at Charlie. "We never wanted to hide it in the first place. I want to shout from the roof that I love Charlie, hiding it away makes it seem like we should be ashamed."

For a moment Jed wondered whether Zoey has orchestrated this whole thing, she certainly didn't look surprised. But he told himself that she would never have been that stupid. "No one thinks you should be ashamed," he said. "Although you don't seem surprised by the photos?"

"I saw them at college, they're on the internet. A search of Google News brought them up."

"But you didn't think to tell anyone?" Jed asked.

"I know I should have done," Zoey admitted. "But I'm still glad people know. Aren't you?" she asked Charlie.

"Of course I am, now we can stop sneaking around," he replied, but he knew it wasn't going to be that simple, at least not for the next two years.

"It'll mean your protection will be increased," Jed told her. "Especially when you're out together."

"I know," Zoey agreed.

"Charlie, can you give us a minute?" Jed asked and waited until Charlie had left the room. "Did you plan this?" he asked his daughter.

"What difference would it make?"

"For God's sake, Zoey," Jed replied angrily. "It's Charlie's life that you're putting at risk. He was the target at Rosslyn, not you or me, Charlie."

"You think I don't know that?" Zoey was equally angry. "You really think I'd do anything to endanger any of us? Do you think I want to see you or mom or Charlie or the staff in harm's way after what happened before? Of course I didn't plan this. How stupid do you think I am?"

"I had to ask," Jed replied. "You just don't seem surprised or worried."

"Like I said, I saw the pictures at college. One of my friends does searches on Google News everyday for me, Charlie, Sam and Josh."

"Sam and Josh?"

"She likes them," Zoey shrugged. "Anyway, she found the pictures of me and Charlie. At first I thought they were old ones. I know I should have told someone. But I didn't arrange it. Of course I'm worried, but I'm not going to let Charlie know that. That was part of what broke us up last time, I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Okay."

"What's going to happen now?" she asked.

Jed told her about the new Secret Service measures involving her and Charlie. "CJ isn't going to mention it unless someone asks and then she'll say that it's a private matter."

"Okay," Zoey agreed. "Can I talk to Charlie now?"

"Yes, but he's still working so don't keep him too long," Jed smiled. "One thing though," he added. "You want to tell your mother?"

Part 5


	5. Part 5

**Title: Hide And Seek  
Author: **Willow  
**Summary:** A poker night, a date, a surprise and general light hearted staff banter.  
**Spoilers/Episode:** Set in an a/u that leaves the show's timeline after season 5, Memorial Day. This chapter takes place a month after chapter 11.  
**Characters:** Ensemble  
**Rating:** PG  
**Author Note**: If you've read this chapter before, you will notice that I've changed the ending. Sorry to anyone who liked the old ending, but on further consideration, it just didn't fit.

* * *

**Part V**

**Saturday Morning, Georgetown**

"So, now that Charlie and Zoey have come clean, you think we should?" Josh asked.

"Yes," Donna agreed.

"Really?"

"No not really, it's completely different."

"Then why did you get my hopes up and say yes?" Josh asked.

"Because I wanted to see the look of panic in your eyes at the thought of telling CJ," Donna smiled.

"I did not panic."

"Also, I liked what Zoey said about wanting to shout from the roof that she loved Charlie. I want to do that, not about Charlie though you understand."

"Then let's."

"You're not scared of Leo and CJ, not to mention Toby and the president?"

"Yes, but we aren't doing anything wrong. And it'd be a lot less painful if we told them rather than letting them find out from the internet."

"So we should tell them?"

"Yes."

"Okay, when?" Donna asked as Josh's cell phone rang. When he hung up she looked at him questioningly.

"I've got to go in. It's Monday's vote, we seem to have lost 2, you don't need to come," Josh told her as he stuffed some papers into his backpack. "I should only be a couple of hours."

"You sure?"

"I can cope without you. Anyway I can always call you," he smiled. "Go and meet Candi, I'll see you this evening."

"I can cancel," Donna offered. "She'll understand."

"Nah. I know who we've lost, it's easily sorted. I might stay the afternoon though and read some stuff."

"Okay, but please try and resist phoning me when you can't find a file unless you've actually looked for it first."

"I shall do my utmost," Josh promised as he left the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Leo found Josh in his office. "It's definitely sorted this time?" Leo asked.

"Yes, definitely."

"Because you said that on Monday," Leo added.

"I know. But on Monday I didn't know that Bassett had support from Pearson."

"You have to admire the irony of that," Leo commented.

"I don't...?"

"Pearson beats Carrick and ends up being almost a big a thorn in your side."

"Yes, but I can handle Pearson," Josh assured Leo, quickly adding, "in a far better manner than I handled Carrick."

"Good, I'll tell the president. You heading home?"

"Nah, gonna stay a while and finish some reports."

"Okay. I'll be in The Residence if you need me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By 4.30 Josh had finished what he was doing. He called Donna to make sure they were still on for dinner and then left the office. He had a file for Toby, when he entered the communications bullpen he was surprised to find Sam in his office. "I didn't think you were back until Monday?"

Sam looked up and smiled, "Couldn't keep away."

"Good trip?"

"Yeah. It made me realise that I really do hate east coast winters, do you know how nice the weather is in California at the moment?"

"This is actually spring," Josh pointed out.

"I know," Sam ruefully agreed. "So, I discovered what Becca wanted."

"This doesn't sound good."

"No," Sam sat down. "Well maybe yes, I don't know."

"You want to start at the beginning?"

"That would be about 30 years ago."

"Huh?"

"A guy turned up a Becca's house on Monday. It seems I have a brother."

"What?" Josh asked.

"He's 28 and he's called Henry."

"Okay, and you didn't know?"

"No. My father conveniently forgot to tell us about Henry when he told us about his other woman."

"Ahh. Wow, you okay with that?"

"I don't really have a choice do I? He's a firefighter, he's married with two kids. Becca and Julie like him."

"But you don't?"

"He seems alright."

"But?"

"It sounds churlish."

"Go on."

"I kind of liked being the only boy," Sam looked embarrassed by that admission.

"At least it takes the pressure off you to continue the Seaborn name," Josh offered.

"Nah, he has his mother's surname, Gillett. Chloe says it's not his fault, that I can be pissed at my father and at his mother, but not at him. She says I should think how hard this is for him, apparantly he only found out about us last year."

"How could... Henry not know who you were? You're on the TV every week."

"He doesn't do politics."

Josh smiled ruefully, "Along with 50 of the country."

"He wants to get to know us all."

"He is your brother."

"Don't start on the family thing, I know, you gave me that speach when I found out about the affair. What would you think if some guy suddenly turned up and claimed to be your long lost brother?

"That he was drunk?"

"I'm serious."

"I honestly don't know. I guess I'd feel betrayed."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to have a go about, you know." Sam was very aware of Josh's views on family. "I know he's family."

"Actually, I don't know whether I'd be able to welcome him with open arms."

"Me either," Sam agreed. "Chloe wants to invite him to stay, but I don't know. So what did I miss?"

"Charlie and Zoey have been outed."

"Yeah, I saw. So," Sam grinned, "just one more secret romance to out then."

"Don't," Josh sighed. "Donna wants to go public."

"And you don't?"

"Yeah, but CJ, Toby and Leo are going to kill me."

"No they won't," Sam assured him. "Hurt you a little maybe. Come on, I'm done here."

END OF CHAPTER 12


End file.
